Kitchen
Kitchen is an American animated sitcom, created by That Guy that is broadcast on MTV, SPEED and various other channels around the world. The series began in 1999 and is on its nineteenth season with a total of 316 episodes at seasons end, one movie and 29 shorts. The series revolves mainly around four anthropomorphic food children; Bucket Head, Pants, Chuck, and Macles, . The show has also caused a number of controversies and had a huge censorship over the years. It is banned in some countries and is known for its offensive satire and violent scenes. The show is rated TV-14 and TV-MA. Premise The show follows the exploits of four anthropomorphic food children, Bucket Head, Pants, Chuck and Macles. The kids live in the fictional small city of PotCity. Most of the characters are mainly chickpeas, although others can be any other food. On some occasions, some characters can be other weird things such as humanoids, inanimate objects, or just plain crazy things. Like most real life people, the four kids go to school, get in trouble, and witness many things in their odd city. Bucket Head is a sex obsessed paranoid extremely religious child. Pants is a drug taking, racist, and sexist bigot. Macles is a shy seemly good yet evil lesbian. Chuck is a smart carrot who is mostly sarcastic to everyone. While on their journeys through life the four main characters witness things such as Drugs, violence, and sex. Characters Main Pants: Pants is a 12-year-old pea who is extremely racist, sexist and homophobic. He is a criminal, a part of PotCity's drug trade and one of the biggest assholes in the town. His best friend is Bucket Head. He comes from a Jewish family but doesn't actually practice Jewish faith. Pants is also an orphan. Bucket Head: Bucket Head is a paranoid child. He comes from a very religious family who disapproves him of most the things he goes through in school and his friend group. He is very perverted and holds a lot of feelings to himself. He has a "secret" crush on Christine. Chuck: Chuck is a more serious and more intelligent of the four. He is a well behaved carrot who usually tries to make sure he and his friends are safe. Other than that, Chuck can be ignorant to many people. Macles: 'The school's lesbian. She is extremely shy which makes her look innocent, while in reality she has evil intentions and more bigoted opinions than Pants himself. 'Christine: Christine is an average girl in school, and Bucket Head's crush. She hates Pants due to his mockery of her, and can be aggressive at times. Christine is one of the smartest kids in school. Secondary Mr. Henry: A stick of broccoli and the kids science and math teacher who is an average mean teacher. He is a real jerk to most of the kids (mostly Pants and Bucket Head), however, he is a really depressed man going through a tough life. Tim: Tim is a small and gifted orphan child who is roomates with Pants and Chuck. He is usually known to follow the main characters to stick in with them. Tim is constantly made fun of by Pants. James McCoy: Bucket Head's and Lil' Bucket's 43 year old childish father. James tries to be a good role model for his children, however, he would rather gamble and drink alcohol. He was secretly a psychotic murderer until he met Rachel. Rachel McCoy: Bucket Head's and Lil Bucket's 39 year old mother and James' wife. Rachel is a house working, cleaning freakesh mother who is sometimes care free about the things her children do. Rachel was lived in a mental institution before she met James. John: John is the coolest kid in school. He has black '60s hair do which he always cares about more than himself. John's best friend is Eric, and They are almost always seen doing stuff together. Eric: Eric is the class clown in school. He tells terrible jokes that don't make sense. He isn't popular without his best friend, John. He has been known to be jealous of many other comedians. Mr. Wiener Dog: He is sausage who is the principal of the school. He is a closeted homosexual who does very disgusting and sexual things when no one is watching. Mr. Mayor: TBA The Devil: TBA Hayden: TBA Austin and Hunter: TBA TBA Minor Big Brony Bob: He is a 23 year old internet nerd and one of Pants' friends. Bob is usually always seen helping the kids out with something that usually involves Video games or something else. Senora Nachos: Senora Nachos is a hot Spanish teacher in class who is usually bad at her job. She constantly does many sexual things, even around the children. She is offend stubborn and will do anything for attention. Mr. Kim Jong Un: Mr. Jong is the school's history teacher who is secretly Kim Jong Un in disguise. He has a huge hatred for America and is usually known to barely know history. He always constantly tries to get closer towards world domination, however, he always fails to do so. Aden and Alex: TBA Carly Rae Jepsen: Carly Rae Jepsen is a famous singer and the wife of Satan. TBA Recurring The SJWs: TBA Boss Headed Boss: TBA TBA Film Main Article: Kitchen: Real & Raunchy In February 18, 2001, after the success of the first two seasons, Hat announced that a feature film based on the series was currently in development and will be released in Summer, 2003. The film was entitled Kitchen: Real and Raunchy. It was released on June 5, 2003, was given mostly positive reviews from critics, and had a fair box office of $30 Million on its opening weekend and $200 Million Worldwide. The movie had a huge controversy and was given a dark R rating by the MPAA. The film had its television premiere on MTV on March 7, 2005 at 11:00pm. Development Conception Before the series was created, That Guy had became bored one day and decided to sketch on a scrap of paper. He drew a picture of random food carrying weapons and having some battle. His sister saw the picture and called the drawing "Kitchen". This gave That Guy the chance to make comic books on them, and then he decided to pitch the idea for MTV TBA Writing The main team of writers assembled for the show consisted of That Guy, Destroyer, ThatStuff, and Onion, Other writers may vary. The writing process of Kitchen generally starts with 1-5 writers that take turns writing the scripts; when a script is finished it is given to the rest of the writers to read. These scripts generally include cutaway gags, and commonly offensive jokes. Various ideas are pitched to Hat and the rest of the staff, and those deemed funniest are included in the episode. Kitchen normally takes at least 4 days to write and to produce an episode. Pitching TBA Setting The series is set in the Non-Canon city of PotCity. The city seems to be one of those dangerous communities such as Cleveland, Ohio or Camden, New Jersey. The city has its own politics and education. TBA Broadcasting * MTV (1999-2006, 2010-Present) * SPEED (2000-Present) * Dark Side Channel (2010- Present) * Nicktoons Family * StuffNetwork (2015-Present) Timeslot * MTV: Fridays at 11:00pm. Weekends at 9:00pm reruns. * SPEED: Saturdays at 10:00pm. Weekends at 9:00pm reruns. Television Content Ratings USA: TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA-LSV Canada: 18+ (1999- 2011), 14+ (2011- Present) UK: 12 (Few episodes), 15 ( Most episodes), 18 (Few episodes) Russia: 18+ Australia: M, MA15+ Brazil: 16 Chile: A TBA Reception Viewings When Kitchen debuted, it was a huge ratings success for MTV and is seen as being largely responsible for the success of the channel. The show's first episode, "Cloning System 90000", earned a Nielsen rating of 1.4 (100,000,000 viewers), at the time considered high for a cable program. The show instantly generated a high impact among television viewers, and mass viewing parties began assembling almost everywhere as the series matured. By the time the season finale episode "A Merry Cosby Christmas" aired , ratings and viewership had doubled, and Kitchen was already one of the most successful show in MTV's history. When the second season's first episode "Hey Hey Hey, It's the KKK" aired the following February, viewership increased another 36 percent. The episode earned a 7.1 rating, which at the time was over 10 times the average rating earned by a cable show aired in prime time. Critical Reception The show's frequent depiction of taboo subject matter, violent humor, accessibility to younger viewers, disregard for conservative sensibilities, negative depiction of liberal causes, and portrayal of equality for comic effect have been the main sources for generating controversy and debate over the course of its run. The series became a huge success after the first season aired, and it stunned critics with mostly positive remarks. The series currently has an 8.4 on IMDB, a 87/100 on TV.Com, a 76% on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 3/5 on Common Sense Media. TBA Controversy Main Article: Kitchen/ Controversy Kitchen is adult-oriented and overwhelmed with violent and offensive comedy. The humor is largely humorously dark and satirical in nature, its primary focus being the mockery of stereotypes and the casual exploration of taboo subject matter, such as racism, sexism, homophobia, pornography, abortion, and child abuse. Nearly all episodes feature at least one death, and several episodes feature characters going on killing sprees or perpetrating or becoming victims of mass murder, the main characters will subsequently return alive and uninjured, either in the subsequent episode, or within the time frame of the same single episode. Psycho Dyke Controversy On June 20, 1999, a day after the episode aired, MTV got many complaints by many people, mostly those who were in the LGBT community. People claimed that the entire episode promoted gay bashing (it was about a killer lesbian). On an interview, That Guy was questioned on the controversy. Hat said: " I have nothing against gays. I don't wish to leave them harm. I do respect people for what they are. The episode was just meant to be a simple joke, and I'm sure there were lesbians or any LGBT person who probably laughed." Since then there has been many debates on if the episode should be taken off television or not in future years. Bucket List Controversy Bucket List was a season 3 episode that aired on MTV. The episode was highly controversial, it was in fact banned in Germany and the UK. The episode is about Bucket Head getting diagnosed with a rare primitive disease that has no cure. He is told that he will die in a week, so he decides to do everything he always wanted to do before. Pants tries to help his friend. The most controversial thing about the episode are what Bucket Head does. This includes, Kicking a Vegetarian in the genitals, urinating on a dead guy, raping a couch, fighting a five year old, and having sex with a Ukrainian prostitute (which gives him a whole lot of STDs. This episode only aired twice on television. It can be seen censored on the internet and uncensored on the season three home release. A Star is Porn Controversy A Star is Porn was a season nine episode that aired on MTV, and way heavily edited by the producers of the channel. The episode was about Pants learns that his parents used to be porn stars. So he decides to be one also to follow his parents footsteps. He however getas in trouble with the FBI. The episode was controversial for three different reasons. To start, the first controversy about the episode was that it dealt with child pornography, and pedophilia. The next reason was that the episode were making fun of U.S presidents and porn. The third reason (And most controversial reason) was that in the scene where Bucket Head is watching porn, real clips of real pornographic videos are shown. This part was cut out on many channels. Trivia * Ever since the show's run from 1999- 2019, Kitchen (including its movie) has had over 1,699,750,002,540 acts of violence, 900,324 uses of offensive lines, and nearly 105,678,974,263 uses of profanity. * The series has gained many controversial episodes with over the top content over the years. However, only 2 of the 328 episodes were ever banned. ** The first episode to be banned from television was the season four episode, Chicken Cat. The plot evolved Pants somehow becoming impregnated by a Xenomorph like alien, and then giving birth to a disfigured child. Not much is really known about the episode, but Hat released a part of the episode on YouTube in 2008. ** The second episode to be banned from television was a season 15 episode, Merry Abortion. Although none is known about the episode, Hat said at Comic-Con 2014: Now I believe I've went out of control with this....episode. I actually don't know what was going through my head to be honest. I'm so glad we didn't decide to let it on TV. For if we did, the series could of been cancelled. * In early scripts of the series, it had no main character. Instead, Kitchen was supposed to be a show of just food randomly killing each other. * In 2015, Kitchen was placed as #11 in SPEED.com's top adult animated television series. * That Guy in the Hat and his school friends are actually planning on making the series in real life when he is older. * In real life, the series has been described by its creator as "a mix of different inspirations. The raunchy and over the top humor of South Park, the seriousness and humorous touch of Family Guy, and the violent and weird plotlines of Klayworld. * The first season was going to produce 27 completely different episodes. However, the plots seemed to "boring" to the creators. Some however, had became shorts later on. * There is a common gag in the series, where most stores and places are named after sexual or inappropriate references. Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Television series Category:Adult Shows Category:Kitchen zone Category:XTV Category:RubixTV Category:Rated TV-14 Category:Rated TV-MA Category:SPEED